


Isn't It Romantic?

by Savageandwise



Series: Drabbles: We Will Never Be Here Again [7]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, Interrupt, M/M, Magical Mystery Tour, McLennon, PWP, Work of fiction, not my take on reality, sexual situation, toilet sex, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: John and Paul during Magical Mystery Tour. In a confined space. For your smutty enjoyment.





	Isn't It Romantic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunqueen78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunqueen78/gifts).



> This drabble was written with lots of love for @sunqueen78. You're the sweetest, funniest, nicest, cleverest. You make everyone smile. I hope you like this little bit of fun. 
> 
> Thanks to @whereitwillgo for the speedy corrections!
> 
> The prompt of the week was 'interrupt' 
> 
> I usually love editing these down to 300 words but as it's a gift I left it uninterrupted.

“Fucking been waiting here for bloody ages, haven't I?” John says under his breath when Paul finally arrives.

He's perched on the closed lid of the toilet. He looks irritable, uncomfortable, hot. His hair is damp with sweat. It's stuck to his forehead. At least he took the hat off. Paul leans in and brushes it out of his face. 

“Picked such a romantic spot for it, darling,” Paul says dryly. “How could I resist.”

“Fuck romantic spots. People kept interrupting us, didn't they? At least here we can be alone.” He draws out the last word like a melodramatic leading lady, runs his hands over that absurd sweater vest.

Paul sniffs indignantly. “Could have brought a candle and some bubbly at least.”

“Oh, you need romance, do you?” John reaches over, pulls down Paul's zip with a practiced move. He grips Paul's hard prick in his fist and strokes it firmly. “Romantic enough for you, Paulette?” he asks with a leer, his voice wavers, cracks with barely contained desire.

“Ooh baby, ooh. Do it to me!” Paul trills, fluttering his lashes. “You're so tough and manly.”

Paul opens John's belt with one hand, yanking at the leather length so hard John's breath catches. 

“Kiss me already. I've been dying here,” John says seriously.

He presses his mouth to Paul's before he can come up with some smart retort. And Paul kisses him back until they're both gasping for air. He grips John's arms hard and pushes him against the toilet, manipulating him so he's facing the wall. Then he's pulling down his trousers, he's got his underpants around his ankles. John braces himself against the wall while Paul slides himself between John's thighs, thrusting into that space urgently, his hands gripping John's hair hard. 

The change of pace is dizzying. John's so hard he's leaking. He takes himself in hand, tosses off in time to Paul's thrusts. When he feels Paul's come hot all over the back of his legs, he shoots like a fucking pistol.

“Was it good for you?” Paul asks, wiping off with a bit of paper and pulling up his trousers. 

John reaches into his jacket pocket for his ciggies. He shrugs fluidly.

“Clean me up and we'll call it square,” John says with the cigarette hanging off his lip. “With your tongue,” he clarifies.

Paul bends down and takes John in his mouth gently, sucking and licking him clean. When he's done John hands him the ciggie.

“That's what I call romance,” John says, exhaling slowly.

Paul stifles a laugh, hands the cigarette back. He pulls John's clothes back into some semblance of order. The act is so tender John's chest tightens. He’s leaning in to brush his lips to Paul's when George pulls open the door unceremoniously.

“Classy,” George says, fixing them both with a murderous stare. “Some people just want to take a fucking piss. Some people just want to finish making a film. Some people have been waiting …”

Paul grabs the handle, pulls the door shut, interrupting George mid-rant. Then he pulls John in for another kiss. “Let them wait.”


End file.
